Minor Characters
These are all of the very minor characters in JESSIE. Derk Derk is the older brother of Trevor. He is just as selfish as his younger brother. It is quite possible Derk influenced Trevor to be bully, because he appears to be one himself. He appeared in the episode Zombie Tea Party 5. Derk is strong enough to be able to bite the top half off a water bottle. Character History In Zombie Tea Party 5, Trevor introduces Derk, claiming he has been in prison for a while, saying he will be his partner for paintball against Luke. Later, he helps Trevor in paintball, although they ended up losing the match against Jessie and Luke. Derk was the first to lose against Jessie's team after Jessie dodged his shots Matrix-style. Trivia *It is unknown if Trevor was telling the truth about Derk being in prison or not. *Unlike his brother Trevor, he never appears to talk at all. *He can bite off the top of a water bottle. *Luke appears to be scared of Derk in the episode. Dale Davenport Dale Davenport is the 15 year old school bully in the episode Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?. He likes to bully Luke and his best friends. He often bullies little kids, in an attempt to get them to give him food. He is shown to be obsessed with eating healthy. Many people are afraid of him - even the school lunch lady is afraid of him, and if she had not been scared to testify on behalf of Dale he would have been suspended. He constantly picks on Luke and his brother Ravi, until Ravi makes him eat a sandwich with indian dragon fire peppers. Appearances Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader? Statue of Liberty Man Staue of Liberty Man was on the train after leaving Yorkville. Ravi thinking he was the actual Statue of Liberty started talking and took a picture with him. Just after the picture he gives Ravi a coupon to the resturant he works, the Franklin Fort Deli Mart. Appearence *Take The A Train... I Think Trivia *He made friends with Ravi. *Dresses up and has all the acessories like the real Statue of Liberty except the book. *Gives out coupons for 50% off for the Franklin Fort Deli Mart. *Is about 16-21 years old. Nana Bananas Nana Bananas, also known as Mrs. Arthur, is a retired clown who uses a banana as a gag, and lives in the same apartment building as the Ross Family. She befriends Zuri, but Jessie becomes jealous of Zuri constantly spending time with her, and begins to think that she is a bad influence on Zuri. She first appeared in Zuri's New Old Friend. Appearances *Zuri's New Old Friend Trivia *She used to be a clown. *Her gimmicks and jokes revolve around bananas. *She does yoga and ti-quan-do. *She has an imaginary friend, like Zuri. *She has been married once and her husband died of unknown causes. *She lives downstairs from the Ross family. Officer Petey Officer Petey is a guest character on Jessie in the Episode Badfellas . He is played by Joey Richter who is well known from his role as Ron in A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequal. The character Officer Petey is known for his improv obsession. This is demonstrated when he tells Jessie " I can use some of my improv skills. I take a workshop on the weekends." He also is known for not being particularly helpful as a cop. For instance when Jessie is trying to pull Zuri off of a tree screaming, Petey just says "Well it looks like you've got this handled" and walks away. He shows up twice in the Badfellas episode, first trying to scare Emma and Vincent , and later in the park telling Jessie that Zuri won't leave the tree. He is also mentioned once in a phone call Jessie has to him but does not have an appearence or a speaking role. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Guest Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:New York Citzens Category:Guest Stars Category:Females